


Vongola Disfunzione

by Emma_Frost



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В случае гибели босса новым боссом становится... кто?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vongola Disfunzione

**Author's Note:**

> Если ты убиваешь людей, то на каком-то уровне наверняка хочешь стать христианином. (с)

— Занзас, — сказал Дино, глядя прямо перед собой. Лицо дона Стефано маячило где-то вдалеке размытым пятном, а каждый его вопрос отдавался в ушах глухо и тяжело, как удары колокола по воскресеньям. — Это был Занзас.  
Сразу после его слов по рядам пробежал шорох, словно через распахнутые окна в церковь заглянул ветер.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил другой. Дон Маттео. Однажды Дино видел, как он наказывает одного из своих солдат, простреливая ему колени. — Это очень серьезное заявление, мальчик. Ты не должен сомневаться в своих словах.  
Дино прикрыл глаза — сцена в подземелье тут же нарисовалась под веками, невыносимо четкая. Тело Девятого, застывшее у стены, обожженная ткань рубашки, темно-красные потеки на белом, криво усмехающийся рот. Дино не сразу понял, что это гримаса боли, а вовсе не усмешка.  
Когда он снова посмотрел на них, Совет десяти семей показался ему всего-навсего колодой карт. Слишком ненастоящими они выглядели после того, что он видел мгновение назад.  
— Да, — сказал Дино. — Я уверен.  
Он все равно поджал пальцы на ногах, по привычке, он всегда так делал, когда ему предстояло решить задачу по математике, или когда нужно было рассказать Ромарио, как прошел его день в школе, или когда Реборн в очередной раз испытывал его на полиграфе. Он делал это каждую неделю, но в разные дни, чтобы нельзя было подготовиться. «Каваллоне — потомственные ростовщики и банкиры мафии, они должны уметь лгать без усилий и с улыбкой на лице». Дино вымученно улыбался полиграфу и поджимал пальцы, заставляя иглу скакать по бумаге в ритм с быстрым бегом его сердца.  
Сейчас он улыбался Иисусу со «Страшного Суда» над западным порталом. Иисус восседал на троне в окружении евангелистов, апостолов и святых отцов, рядом с ним сокрушалась Богоматерь и поправлял волосы Иоанн Богослов, похожий на Аполлона Аллори из отцовской спальни, а внизу, под облаками, черти пытали грешников, ангелы взвешивали человеческие души и кровь заливала землю, как морская волна.  
Почему они устраивают допросы в церкви, они правда верят, что он не солжет, если предварительно пообещает Богу? Он обещал ему так много всего, что Бог наверняка давно махнул на него рукой.  
Сразу после того как забрал у него отца.  
— Тот мальчик, Сквало, — мягким тоном произнес дон Стефано, — он ведь твой друг? Он говорит совсем другое. Он говорит, что это он выстрелил в дона Тимотео. Чтобы отомстить за сына дона Тимотео, Занзаса, — он неторопливо расчленял фразу на части, как опытный палач. — Дон Тимотео обратил Занзаса в лед. И тогда Сквало убил его. Вот что он рассказал. Значит, один из вас двоих лжет. Кто сейчас лжет, Дино?  
Дино выпрямился, вытягивая руки по швам.  
Больше всего он боялся, что голос подведет его и дрогнет, и все будет кончено, он снова все испортит, провалится сквозь пол и утянет всех за собой туда, где пытают грешников. Он чувствовал, как они смотрят на него — как ангелы с весами, — ощупывают взглядом осторожно и тщательно, пытаясь найти слабину.  
Вот только слабым был он весь, с головы до ног.  
Он стоял совершенно один между ними и алтарем, между дверью к Богу и Советом десяти семей, перед всеми этими Ламбино, Дуккезе, Каламбо, Триази, Капамонико, Фасиано, д'Аготи, Джильонеро, Ирреголаре. Особенно Ирреголаре. Прямо напротив него на скамье сидел двоюродный брат Тигре, прежнего босса.  
А ведь думали, что Ирреголаре больше не возродятся.  
Он знал их имена, все до единого, он запоминал весь последний год, как запоминают статьи из словаря, имена их родственников и домашних животных, их привычки и слабости, их манеру речи, их жесты, их провинциальный акцент.  
Реборн, впрочем, говорил, что память у него плохая, и если бы он не был таким бесполезным, выучил бы все гораздо быстрее.  
«Для банкира, — тоном настоящего домашнего учителя говорил Реборн, — нет ничего незначительного, запомни, Дино».  
Дино набрал в грудь воздуха. Он стоял перед Советом десяти семей, перед главами всего Альянса. И раз Реборн сказал, что он готов, значит, он был готов.  
— Я, — сказал он и уронил молитвенник с подставки. Кто-то в последнем ряду засмеялся. — Я сказал правду. Я все видел. Это был Занзас.  
— Он признался, и они казнят его, — сказал вчера Реборн сухим, обыденным тоном; он очень редко говорил так. — Или приговорят к пожизненному заключению на нижних уровнях Вендикаре, если сжалятся над его молодостью.  
Дино не смог бы объяснить, что почувствовал тогда. Наверное, ему стало так страшно, что теперь страшно уже не было. Он смотрел на их лица, такие же блеклые и черно-белые, как их изображения на страницах газет, и под каждым из них значилась цифра из рейтинга Счетовода. «Самый жестокий из боссов Десяти семей». «Самый лживый». «Самый порочный». «Самый податливый». «Самый вероломный». «Самый слабый». «Самый практичный».  
Он знал, что в том же рейтинге он «Самый неуклюжий». Если он сейчас споткнется, то падать придется не только ему.  
Меньше всего Дино хотел сломать что-нибудь ценное.  
— Сквало не убивал дона Тимотео, — сказал он звонко и поднял голову повыше. Он хотел, чтобы Иисус тоже видел его лицо. — Но он готов взять вину на себя, потому что слишком предан Занзасу... предан Вонголе. Он готов пожертвовать собой ради того, чтобы спасти самое дорогое: честь своей семьи. Разве не это мы ценим больше всего? Разве доброе имя Вонголы и полная преданность ей не важнее лжи?  
Многоуважаемые доны снова зашумели, и поверх их взволнованных голосов Дино отчетливо услышал смешок Реборна. Короткий и одобрительный.  
Реборн уверял, что его не будет на Совете, что у него есть важное дело с Иемицу, а Дино должен справиться сам. Наверное, это была галлюцинация.  
— Преданность, — дон Маттео будто окунул слово в мед. Дино немедленно вообразил себе стаю мух, кружащую над его головой. Увидел так ясно, что даже сморгнул, чтобы избавиться от настойчивой иллюзии. — Преданность — это то, что семья ценит больше всего. Ты прав, мой мальчик. Преданность боссу — превосходное качество, которое и отличает настоящих солдат от всяких отбросов, — он помедлил. — Как считаешь, Дино? Если мы признаем тебя новым боссом Вонголы, станет ли он служить тебе так же преданно, как служил Занзасу? Можешь ли ты поручиться за него?  
Дино затаил дыхание, а когда заговорил, оно шумно вырвалось наружу.  
— Да, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Безусловно. Конечно.  
— Ты хороший мальчик, — с легким сожалением в голосе произнес дон Стефано. — Я верю тебе.  
И снова зашелестели голоса, как змеи в тростнике.  
— Он слишком юн для обряда... ему четырнадцать?  
— Так уже бывало. Реборн за него ручается...  
— У Вонголы нет других наследников... единственный с пламенем Неба...  
— Что скажет Иемицу...  
— Каваллоне — ближайшая семья в рейтинге Счетовода...  
— Дон Стефано уже принял решение...  
Назойливый шорох становился все тише, пространство церкви теряло очертания и растворялось в темноте, убегало в глубину бесконечного коридора — Дино мысленно вернулся в подземелье Вонголы, и картина перед его глазами была такой же четкой, как раньше, а новое воспоминание оказалось куда болезненнее.  
— Я убил его, — сказал Сквало, задирая подбородок и глядя на Дино блестящими от ярости глазами. — Убил этого урода. Сам посмотри, что он сделал.  
Дино смотрел на его правую руку. Она бессильно висела вдоль тела, по пальцам стекала кровь, капая на каменные плиты, но Сквало будто и не замечал. Поднял другую руку, с мечом, и вытер рукавом лоб, оставляя на нем грязные розовые разводы.  
Дино молчал и все смотрел на Сквало, и ему казалось, что это из него сейчас течет кровь, и это его правая рука не может сжаться в кулак, сколько бы ни пыталась, и на ней мучительно надуваются жилы, и это он сейчас так беспомощно и зло таращится на себя самого.  
В подземелье замка Вонголы пахло сыростью и гарью. Здесь всегда так было, еще когда в раннем детстве Дино приходил сюда с отцом. Девятый показывал им свои винные погреба. В память въелся запах керосина из старых фонарей, которые едва освещали коридоры и то и дело гасли на сквозняке. Дино шел вперед, вцепившись в отцовскую руку так, словно хотел ее оторвать, и оглядывался по сторонам, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Там, внутри толстых каменных стен, прятались зловещие тайны и несметные сокровища.  
А теперь в подземелье скрывалась статуя законного наследника Вонголы в полный рост.  
Занзас внутри оплавленной ледяной глыбы был не просто Занзасом. Он был застывшим, неизменным обещанием, которое Дино дал себе и собирался сдержать во что бы то ни стало.  
— Дино? — осторожно позвал еще один голос, и Дино сразу узнал его. Отец Доменико, священник, который всегда исповедовал его по пятницам. — Допрос закончен, все разошлись. Дон Стефано сказал, что они сообщат о своем решении завтра.  
Дино зажмурился и стиснул зубы, чтобы подбородок не дрожал слишком сильно.  
У него получилось? Они поверили? Он наконец обманул полиграф? Теперь они отпустят Сквало? Позволят ему остаться в семье? Накажут за ложь?  
— Может быть, ты хочешь что-нибудь добавить? — отец Доменико прервал его вопросы своими, как обычно во время исповеди. — Поговорим наедине? Расскажи мне, что тебя беспокоит, мой мальчик. Ты такой бледный.  
— Занзас, — повторил Дино. Он смотрел на окно-розу позади лысины отца Доменико. Сквозь ее стеклянные лепестки проходил луч солнца, роняя цветные тени на плиты пола. — Это был Занзас.

***

— Они не хотят работать на тебя, — сообщил Сквало, усаживаясь на сиденье водителя. — И никогда не будут.  
— А ты, — спросил Дино с заминкой, — значит, будешь? Тебе еще нельзя водить машину, Сквало.  
— Плевал я, — огрызнулся Сквало и врезал по рулю. «Росса» жалобно застонала. — Кто меня арестует? Кто-нибудь из тех продажных патрульных, что едят из рук Вонголы?  
— Не бей ее, — сказал Дино. — Это же «Дино 206 ДжиТи» шестьдесят девятого года.  
Сквало немедленно врезал ей еще раз.  
— Паршивая машина с паршивым именем, — заявил он, — у паршивого босса. Такая же бесполезная, как наш новый Вонгола, — он словно выплюнул это слово. Он смотрел на свои руки на руле, избегая взгляда Дино.  
Дино вздохнул.  
— Думаешь, я этого хотел? Думаешь, я правда хотел стать боссом Вонголы?  
Сквало не ответил.  
— Они... ничего тебе не сделали? — тихо спросил Дино. — Ты два месяца сидел в подземельях, и все вокруг говорили, что дон Стефано может передумать... Я не представлял, что же дальше будет.  
Молчание.  
— Вице-капитан Оттавио. Он тоже вступился за тебя. Сказал, что ты хороший солдат, готовый идти куда угодно за своим лидером. Взял тебя на поруки. Может быть, — заключил Дино грустно, — они прислушались к нему куда больше, чем ко мне.  
Он не стал рассказывать, что Реборн велел ему лично поговорить с Оттавио и пообещать ему все, чего бы тот ни захотел, в том числе прощение грехов.  
Предложение о должности личного советника босса Вонголы Дино добавил сам. Но сначала отпустил Оттавио к семье в Аккуанегра. Подумал, что ему сейчас не стоит находиться рядом со Сквало и остальными. У Оттавио плохо получалось скорбеть.  
Сквало все еще не смотрел на него, только на его отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Дино подумал, что это правильно. Не так страшно.  
— Не знаю, зачем ты это сделал, — произнес Сквало медленно, с расстановкой. — И не стану благодарить тебя. Ты сделал Занзаса отцеубийцей, теперь все будут его таким считать...  
— Сквало, я...  
— Заткнись. Единственная причина, по которой я позволил тебе сделать так, — ему бы это понравилось. Все эти напыщенные уроды думают, что у него получилось, что он убил своего старика, как и планировал. Он был бы доволен.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно он умер.  
Сквало наконец поймал его взгляд и вонзился своим — как бабочку на иглу наколол и теперь следил за тем, как трепещут ее крылья.  
— А разве нет? — он старался говорить равнодушно, но Дино все равно уловил чуть заметный оттенок надежды. — Они сказали, что никто никогда не разморозит его. Что это лучшее наказание для такого, как он. И он теперь не нужен, ведь у них есть новый босс, — Сквало презрительно скривил губы. — Они решили, что им будешь ты, а мне они поручают тебя защищать, значит. Реборн сказал, что я должен. Пошел он! Единственный босс для меня — Занзас! Я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил, Каваллоне.  
— Я помню.  
— И тебе лучше никогда не называть себя боссом в моем присутствии. Только попробуй, и я...  
— Они отложили церемонию, — прервал его Дино. — Принимали решение несколько месяцев... и все-таки отложили. Сказали, через два года, как полагается. Конфирмация босса Вонголы состоится, когда ему исполнится шестнадцать, по всем правилам церемонии. Только тогда я и буду считаться боссом.  
Сквало фыркнул.  
— Ты никогда не будешь им считаться.  
— Возможно, — Дино откинул голову на сиденье и прикрыл глаза. Резкий голос Сквало продолжал звучать у него в ушах, даже когда тот умолкал. — Многие семьи думают, что Каваллоне недостоин быть Вонголой. Семья, которая давно в упадке... они считают нас мусором. Делают вид, что согласились с решением дона Стефано, но надеются, что это отличный шанс стереть Вонголу с лица земли и занять ее место во главе десяти семей. Они не верят в меня ни на грош. Слушай, — быстрым шепотом заговорил он. — Это все... временно. Мы найдем способ вытащить его. Честное слово. Сам знаешь, сейчас нельзя. Даже если бы мы смогли... они ведь тут же обвинят его в убийстве Девятого.  
— Ты был тем, — напомнил Сквало, — кто сказал, что это сделал он.  
Дино взглянул на его лицо в рамке зеркала: бледное, с царапиной на щеке и синеватыми тенями, залегшими вокруг глаз. На шее виднелось темное пятно, будто след от сажи.  
Он тут же отвернулся к окну.  
— Ты не должен был лгать им. Они бы все равно тебе не поверили и решили, что ты хочешь выгородить его. А если бы поверили, все могло стать еще хуже. Если бы я... если бы мы не вмешались, Вария могла исчезнуть совсем...  
— Достал со своим «если бы»! Он не убивал его! — заорал Сквало. — Я! Я угробил этого старого козла! И сделал бы так еще раз, если бы мог!  
Садовник, подметающий газон возле гаража, приподнял метелку, чтобы стряхнуть с нее листья, и укоризненно посмотрел на Дино.  
Дино развел руками с извиняющимся видом.  
— Ты идиот, Сквало, — совсем тихо сказал он. — Такой идиот, что я бы тебя ударил... но ты мне в ответ накостыляешь, поэтому не буду. Девятого ты не убивал, я знаю. Хочешь, считай это интуицией или чем угодно еще. Я просто знаю, ладно?  
—Да как ты там вообще оказался, — мрачно бросил Сквало. — Я и не знал, что ты в замок притащился.  
Дино вздохнул и опустил глаза. Не мог же он сказать: «Я просто слишком сильно беспокоился о тебе».  
— Мы с Реборном приехали по приглашению Девятого, вот и все... Это неважно. Чего ты добьешься, если они казнят тебя или посадят в Вендикаре? Тебя и всю Варию заодно.  
Сквало раздраженно дернул плечом, но промолчал.  
— Ты решил пожертвовать собой ради него, но это ни к чему. Они не просто не хотят... они даже не знают, как разморозить его. И ничего не смогут с ним сделать, отцеубийца он или просто бунтовщик. Он в безопасности. А вот ты — нет.  
Дино подобрал ноги и опустил подбородок на колени. Реборн не раз говорил ему, что босс мафии не должен так делать, более того, боссу мафии полагается ездить на заднем сиденье, в позе, подобающей боссу мафии — но когда они катались на «Россе» с отцом, Дино всегда садился спереди, подбирал ноги, открывал окно и ловил ветер лицом и волосами.  
— Он не убивал его, — настойчиво повторил Сквало. Выдохнул опустошенно. — Я... был там. Я все слышал. Занзас напал на Девятого, но тот был быстрее. И уже после того как Девятый заморозил Занзаса... тогда кто-то выстрелил в него. И он закричал.  
Дино потянулся к нему, словно хотел дотронуться до его руки, но так и не решился и просто потыкал в кнопки приемника, прыгая с волны на волну.  
— Тот, кто это сделал, хотел, чтобы все поверили, что это Занзас, так ведь? — сказал он. — Он не знал, что ты будешь там. В Девятого стреляли из пистолета Занзаса, который тот получил на шестнадцатилетие... Реборн рассказал мне, — Дино положил ладонь на приборную панель, провел пальцами по ее деревянной обшивке. Красное дерево, телячья кожа, хромированные детали, спидометр, отлаженный в Швейцарии на заказ. Отец считал «Россу» своей любимой машиной, даже обращался к ней по-особенному, «красотка». Салон насквозь пропитался запахом его табака и любимого одеколона. — Так что если это был кто-то третий, он хотел убрать их обоих... возможно, этот человек — враг Вонголы и хочет разрушить ее. Использовал вашу попытку переворота и убил Девятого.  
Не то чтобы он сам сразу в такое поверил, но это был подходящий шанс. Единственная возможность для них обоих.  
— Эти старики, — сказал Дино, — боятся Варии как огня. Особенно теперь, после бунта. Они бы обязательно постарались убрать вас подальше, а то и ликвидировать. А ты просто сдал им все козыри на руки. Если бы они признали тебя виновным, то не только ты отправился бы в Вендикаре, но и все твои друзья из Варии...  
— Они мне не друзья! — огрызнулся Сквало, и Дино был с ним полностью согласен. Это он был единственным настоящим другом Сквало.  
— Послушай, — он поморщился и смахнул челку с глаз, — нам просто надо выждать немного, ладно? Если против Вонголы действительно есть заговор, если был кто-то еще, кто с самого начала стоял за спиной у Занзаса... значит... — Дино запнулся, — мы... я... должны его остановить. Если я стану боссом Вонголы, он захочет убить и меня тоже. И тогда мы... сможем поймать его. Когда он придет за мной. Но без Варии ничего не получится.  
Сквало насупился. Дино знал это выражение лица, оно означало, что Сквало действительно заинтересован.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что сам до всего этого додумался? До всей этой ерунды про заговор? Эй, Каваллоне? — он ткнул Дино пальцем в плечо.  
Дино посмотрел на него удивленно.  
— А? Додумался... Ну... Нет! — быстро нашелся он. — Мне Реборн подсказал, конечно. Сам бы я не смог.  
Сквало хмыкнул.  
— Ну еще бы, — сказал он. — Ты ведь делаешь только то, что велит тебе твоя нянька, правда?  
Вид у него был заносчиво-высокомерный, как всегда, когда он говорил о Реборне, но он больше не злился, это Дино знал точно. Когда Сквало злился на него по-настоящему, ему всегда становилось холодно и пусто, будто у него в животе вырезали дыру и сквозь нее проходил воздух.  
— И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я торчал рядом и изображал сиделку? И если кто-нибудь попрет на тебя, ты хочешь, чтобы я его вынес, так? Собрался подставить себя под удар и готов положиться на меня? После всего, что ты натворил? Да может, я только и мечтаю снести тебе башку. Ты совсем дурак?  
Дино улыбнулся растерянно.  
— На это они и рассчитывают, — сказал он. — Они сказали, что не тронут Варию и согласятся, чтобы ты возглавил ее, если ты присягнешь мне на верность. И они надеются, что мы провалимся... например, ты попытаешься меня убить, и тогда они в любом случае в выигрыше. Если ты сделаешь это, они избавятся от меня, а потом и от тебя заодно. А если ты попытаешься, но Реборн остановит тебя, тогда Вария будет похоронена, и я останусь совсем один. Но ты... ты не обязан быть со мной, если не хочешь, — пробормотал он.  
Сквало глубоко вздохнул.  
— Заткнись, а? Такой неуклюжий придурок, как ты, сдохнет сразу, если за ним не приглядывать... Каваллоне, — громко сказал он, и Дино понял, что Сквало уже принял решение, и теперь все будет хорошо. — Слушай внимательно и запоминай. Вонгола — это главное, понял? Плевать на то, хочешь ты быть боссом или нет, но ты должен сохранить ее для него. До тех пор, пока я не вытащу его из этой гребаной льдины.  
«Пять минут назад ты не верил в то, что это возможно», — чуть не выпалил Дино, но развитый инстинкт самосохранения уберег его от ошибки.  
— Я тебе обещаю, — вместо этого сказал он, поднял ладонь и сжал ее в кулак, выпрямляя только мизинец. — Я сохраню ее. Сделаю все, что в моих силах. И даже больше.  
Сквало покосился на него снисходительно.  
— Да уж, тебе придется прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы стать хоть немного похожим на босса. Какой из тебя Вонгола, ты же... — он вдруг замолчал, а потом снова ударил по рулю, сердито и отчаянно.  
— Черт, — выдавил он, — Девятый заморозил его, а я даже не смог сделать то, чего он хотел бы больше всего. Не смог убить старика. И ты говоришь, что какой-то сукин сын убрал его вместо меня, пока я тормозил как последний дурак!  
— Ты совсем чуть-чуть не успел, — утешил его Дино. — Не волнуйся. Мы найдем того парня, обязательно.  
— Нечего меня успокаивать! Я и так спокоен. Не обо мне тебе надо волноваться, о себе беспокойся... лопух.  
— Для него безопаснее, — напомнил Дино, — оставаться замороженным. Добраться до него они точно не смогут. Никогда. А вот если меня переедет машина или тебя прирежет подосланный убийца — тогда ни у кого из нас троих будущего уже не будет. Так что нам придется быть очень внимательными, Сквало.  
Сквало махнул рукой, останавливая его речь. Поправил зеркало и завел мотор. «Росса» взревела, готовая к бешеному галопу.  
— Какой еще убийца, болтаешь всякую чушь. Чего мы тут сидим. Поехали уже. Куда там тебе надо.  
Дино надеялся, что успеет помолиться, прежде чем они наберут скорость.

***

Джаннини, главный оружейник Вонголы, жил в двадцати минутах езды от замка, в маленькой деревне, где у него был дом с садом и собственный виноградник, и угощал домашним вином любого, кто заходил к нему на огонек; вино это всегда оказывалось слишком кислым и терпким, даже когда Джаннини разбавлял его водой, как сейчас.  
— Тебе еще нельзя крепкое, — сказал он. — Но стоит понемногу привыкать... Десятый, — он кивнул, подбадривая, и Дино набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и опустошил свой стакан одним глотком.  
И закашлялся.  
— Молодец, — довольно сказал Джаннини. Его тощая долговязая фигура как будто складывалась несколько раз, пытаясь уместиться в пространстве. Он всегда сутулился и опускал голову в плечи, чтобы не цепляться головой за низкую притолоку. Дом был старым и совсем маленьким, его построил то ли дед Джаннини, то ли его прадед.  
Иногда Дино видел в мастерской его сына, смешного приземистого паренька с круглой головой и глазами, как у робота. Они были совершенно не похожи.  
Джаннини отсалютовал ему своим стаканом. Вино в нем выглядело совсем темным и густым, как сироп.  
— За тебя, Альфредино.  
— Не называй меня так, — запротестовал Дино, и Джаннини рассмеялся.  
— Как скажешь, босс. Как скажешь. Ты пришел ко мне похвастаться, какой ты теперь большой и важный человек, или у тебя что другое на уме? — Джаннини говорил блеклым незаинтересованным тоном, каким обсуждал только самые важные вещи, и Дино понял, что незачем долго ходить вокруг да около.  
Он потянулся к рюкзаку и достал из него сверток. И молча подал Джаннини.  
— Что это? — Джаннини сноровисто разворачивал тряпку, его ноздри трепетали, будто он принюхивался к свертку, как подозрительный уличный пес.  
Дино замер, предвкушая его реакцию.  
— Откуда эта вещь у тебя? — голос Джаннини будто треснул. — Ох… вот здесь плохо обточил.  
Дино восхищенно уставился на его темные узловатые руки, необычайно ловкие для старика. Джаннини прикасался к рукоятке осторожно, трепетно даже, самыми кончиками пальцев. Дино знал, что рисунок на подушечках много лет назад был сожжен кислотой.  
— Синьор Джаннини, — Дино забрался на верстак с инструментами и устроился на нем, свесив ноги. Они не доставали до пола совсем немного. — Вы же помните, кто мой наставник. Зачем спрашиваете.  
— Не болтай ногами. Помню.  
Беретта в худой ладони Джаннини казалась угрожающе большой и тяжелой, но это впечатление было обманчивым, он легко удерживал в руке никелированный корпус пистолета, как если бы тот ничего не весил.  
Он немного повернул ствол, и свет пробежал по рельефным узорам герба Вонголы, заиграл на стальных гранях буквы икс на рукояти.  
— Может ли обычный человек стрелять из него? — любопытство в голосе Дино было совершенно искренним.  
— Конечно, — Джаннини хмыкнул. — Это самая обыкновенная беретта, и стреляет она армейскими девятимиллиметровыми. Просто сделана вручную из особого сплава. Видишь этот желобок внутри ствола? Он задуман специально как аккумулятор пламени. Позволяет собирать и направлять вместе с пулей пламя Вонголы, усиливая поражающую мощь выстрела во много раз. Только этот сплав и может выдержать температуру пламени Вонголы.  
— Тело Девятого было обожжено выстрелами, но почти не повреждено, — сказал Дино. — Либо Занзас не воспользовался пламенем при выстреле, либо... — он замолчал.  
Джаннини словно и не слушал его. Он все взвешивал в ладони рукоять пистолета, прицеливался в стену, разглядывал ствол со всех сторон и обнюхивал дуло.  
— А ведь я говорил, — укоризненно заметил он, — предупреждал, что еще не до конца отладил его. Но дон Тимотео хотел успеть с этим к церемонии посвящения. Сказал, что это прежде всего символический дар... и что у меня еще будет время довести его до ума.  
— Значит, ты сделал его к церемонии, — сказал Дино. — А кто приходил его забирать? Сам Девятый?  
Джаннини в замешательстве почесал темя.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Ты здорово удивишься, Дино.

Они сидели на багажнике «Россы». С чизбургерами и кока-колой.  
— Я же говорил, — с набитым ртом заявил Сквало, — в этой забегаловке они самые вкусные. Я еще приучу к нормальной еде такого позорного любителя пиццы, как ты.  
— Они хотят, чтобы на конфирмацию я надел костюм, — Дино долго разглядывал ломтик картошки. Сдул с него соль, прежде чем отправить в рот. — Реборн говорит, надо привыкнуть его носить. Едем с ним в Милан к его личному портному. Я в костюме — можешь себе представить?  
Сквало шумно потянул колу из трубочки.  
— В следующий раз он поведет тебя в оперу. Смотри, не засни там.  
— Ну, — продолжал Дино, — может, костюм — это и не самая плохая идея. По крайней мере, они перестанут смотреть на меня так, будто одежда на мне грязная.  
— Бесполезно, — заметил Сквало. — Ты все равно будешь таскать свои футболки с дурацкими надписями. У тебя совсем нет чувства стиля, Каваллоне.  
Дино с уважением посмотрел на его кожаную куртку с заклепками и подвеску с металлическим черепом. Сквало постелил ее под задницу, чтобы удобнее было сидеть, да и багажник слишком нагрелся от солнца.  
— Было бы круто одеваться, как ты. Но мне не пойдет.  
— Ха! Даже не пытайся, болван.  
Дино решил, что обстановка сложилась благоприятная и момент вполне подходящий, чтобы перевести разговор на нужную тему.  
Он набрался храбрости, подождал, пока она укрепится в его легких, и сказал:  
— Как считаешь, кто подсунул Занзасу дневник Тимотео?  
Сквало чуть не подавился колой, и это зрелище стоило любых его ругательств.  
Некоторые из них Дино даже не знал.  
— Что?! — просипел Сквало, стряхивая темные капли с майки. — О чем ты бормочешь, Каваллоне?! Что ты там себе напридумывал?  
Дино стоически выдержал паузу, хотя ему хотелось выпалить все сразу, скороговоркой.  
— Ты правда веришь, — сказал он, тщательно взвешивая слова, — что Девятый был настолько неосторожен, чтобы оставить дневник с личными записями там, где их мог найти даже подросток?  
Это случилось во время приема по случаю дня Святого Доминика, объяснял Реборн. Вонгола всегда чтит день святого покровителя семьи. Тимотео выступал с речью, и кто-то выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы заманить Занзаса в кабинет и подсунуть ему записи.  
Все это Дино пересказывал сейчас, понизив голос для пущей загадочности.  
— Это мог быть кто угодно, — отмахнулся Сквало, но Дино не сомневался, что рыбка попалась на крючок.  
— Кто-то, кто был достаточно близок к Тимотео, чтобы знать обо всех его тайнах, — Дино полез в рюкзак уже знакомым жестом. — Смотри. Реборн показал мне это.  
Сквало вцепился в беретту взглядом так же крепко, как в свой сэндвич. Из его чизбургера чуть не вывалился кусок огурца с томатным соусом. Сквало едва успел подхватить его.  
Дино завистливо вздохнул. Будь он на месте Сквало, точно бы не успел.  
— Что это ты так смотришь, — сказал он. — Это же тот пистолет, из которого ты убил Девятого.  
— Заткнулся бы, — буркнул Сквало. — Не умничай мне тут.  
— Слушай внимательно, — Дино наклонился к нему, — и думай как следует. Почему Занзас решил, что не сможет стать наследником Тимотео, раз он ему не кровный родственник? Он же изучал историю семьи с самого детства. И знал, что главное не кровь, а пламя.  
— Он решил, — Сквало задумчиво пережевывал котлету, — что раз старик обманывал его в этом, значит, обманывал во всем.  
Дино от удивления даже рот приоткрыл.  
— Серьезно? Как странно... но… ладно. А что, если его просто в этом убедили?  
— Смеешься, что ли. Кто мог убедить его в чем-то подобном. Он же никому не доверял.  
— Кое-кому он доверял по привычке. Тоже с самого детства. Мы ведь католики. Скажи мне, Сквало, — Дино облизал пальцы и бросил скомканную обертку в развалившегося на солнцепеке одноглазого кота. Разумеется, не попал. — Как давно ты был на исповеди?

***

— Простите меня, святой отец, — Дино произносил эту фразу как одно длинное слово; слишком смущался, — ибо я согрешил и не поздравил вас с днем рождения на прошлой неделе. Я бы обязательно приехал, но так много всего произошло... Надеюсь, вы не считаете меня грубияном?  
Отец Доменико улыбался светло и всепрощающе.  
— Конечно, нет, мой мальчик. Ты единственный, кто вообще об этом помнит. Меня даже с именинами не поздравляют, а ведь день Святого Доминика — самый важный праздник в нашем приходе после Рождества, Благовещения и Святой Пасхи.  
— Я бы вам торт принес, — сказал Дино, — но сейчас ведь пост. Вы бы рассердились и заставили меня читать «Меа кульпа». Десять раз. Как за тот разбитый светильник, помните?  
— Я был слишком суров, — повинился отец Доменико. — Ты просто не самый ловкий ребенок, теперь я это знаю. Но приятно видеть, — одобрительно добавил он, — что ты не меняешься. Такой же добрый и ласковый, как всегда.  
Дино засмеялся.  
— Реборн говорит, что я вялый и рассеянный, но мне больше нравится верить вам.  
— Блаженны кроткие, — сказал отец Доменико, — ибо они наследуют землю. Благой наш Пастырь отделит овец от козлов; и поставит овец по правую Свою сторону, а козлов — по левую.  
— А я ведь не понимал, — сказал Дино и засмеялся, — зачем он наряжает меня овцой среди волков. Глупый был, маленький.  
— Что? О чем это ты?  
— Просто вспомнил кое-что. Кажется, это было так давно... словно лет десять прошло за полгода, — Дино задрал голову и разглядывал потолок.  
В церкви было прохладно и пусто. Все кроткие уже получили отпущение грехов и разошлись по домам.  
Должно быть, во время службы под своды нефа залетела маленькая, юркая птица — и теперь с пронзительным чириканьем кружила наверху, стараясь выбраться наружу.  
— Занзас ведь приходил сюда? — спросил Дино. — Исповедоваться каждую пятницу. Как все мы.  
— Он был не самым разговорчивым прихожанином, — сдержанно отметил отец Доменико.  
— Вот как? Значит, он... не рассказывал вам о своих проблемах с отцом? О своих страхах? О том, что…  
— Нет, — сказал отец Доменико, — он исповедовался только в том, что успешно разобрался с какими-то отбросами. Или в том, что ему хочется пристрелить меня. Или вот был еще случай после того, как он сходил к проституткам... он рассказывал про них таким тоном, словно хотел, чтобы Господь наш записал это где-нибудь на память.  
— Ой, отец Доменико, — сказал Дино, — вы нарушаете тайну исповеди.  
— Не нарушаю, — сказал священник, — он всей семье об этом рассказывал. Этот мальчик своих пороков не скрывал. Напротив, старательно демонстрировал. Отец был слишком снисходителен к нему, — он сокрушенно покачал головой, — я говорил ему, что с Занзасом надо быть построже, для его же блага, но дон Тимотео только улыбался... и вот к чему это привело.  
— Вы правы, — сказал Дино, — конечно, вы правы... а вот дон Тимотео. Он собирался сделать его наследником или нет?  
— Дино, — отец Доменико нахмурился. — Ты задаешь странные вопросы. Я бы даже сказал, опасные.  
Дино не стал улыбаться, просто махнул рукой.  
— Почему именно вы приходили забирать пистолет Занзаса к Джаннини? Почему не кто-то из людей Тимотео?  
Отец Доменико вытаращился на него в изумлении.  
— Откуда... откуда ты знаешь об этом?  
— Почему вы?  
— Я должен быть освятить его.  
— Что?  
— Освятить пистолет, — терпеливо повторил священник. — А Тимотео потом вручил бы ему пистолет во время церемонии. Как доказательство его преемственности и наследования. Я освятил его и отдал Тимотео, когда он приезжал сюда на службу. Но конфирмация не успела состояться, Колыбель случилась немногим раньше.  
— То есть, — Дино нахмурился. — Занзас даже не знал о существовании этой пушки?  
Отец Доменико снисходительно вздохнул и погладил его по волосам.  
— Что ты придумываешь, Дино. Знал, конечно. Пистолет подгоняли под его руку еще при отладке. Все последние пару месяцев он ездил тренироваться на стрельбище и рассказывал мне о своей меткости, вместо того чтобы исповедоваться в своих грехах.  
— Стрельбище? — растерялся Дино. — У Вонголы есть стрельбище? Никогда не слышал.  
— Конечно, есть. У ЦЕДЕФ в Пелегрино, под Пармой... — отец Доменико вдруг засопел и добавил поспешно: — Тебе не стоит копаться во всем этом, мой мальчик. Поверь мне на слово. Я многое повидал, пока защищал перед Богом эту семью.  
— Боюсь, — Дино смотрел на Иисуса, а Иисус смотрел на него, — он не единственный, от кого ее нужно защищать.  
Он поднялся со скамьи, больно стукнувшись коленкой, развернулся и пошел к выходу, той медленной уважительной походкой, какой полагается ходить в доме Божьем. И чуть замешкался, когда почувствовал внимательный взгляд между лопаток.  
Некоторое время назад он начал чувствовать их. Каждый взгляд, прицелившийся в него сзади. Если бы не куртка, спина была бы обожжена ими, подумал Дино.  
— Отец Доменико, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, — вы тридцать шесть лет исповедуете мафию. Скажите... как вы отличаете плохих людей от хороших?  
Пауза перед ответом священника показалась ему бесконечной.  
— Мне и не нужно, — произнес тот. Тем самым тоном, которым отпускал грехи. — За меня это делает Бог.  
— А мой отец... думаете, Бог считал его хорошим человеком?  
— Я думаю, — сказал отец Доменико, и Дино услышал улыбку в его голосе и сразу успокоился: вот что значит качественная благодать, — что Бог очень любил его.

Они ехали в Парму по скверной, сильно разбитой проселочной дороге, потому что Сквало был конченым параноиком и не доверял привычным маршрутам и слишком прямым трассам. Дино подозревал, что он просто хочет поскорее раздолбать его машину.  
Сквало вел «Россу» с обычной своей лихостью, крепко удерживая руль правой рукой, а левую с мечом выставив в окно — словно собирался проткнуть любого, кто осмелится пойти на обгон. А меж тем за последние полчаса пути им не встретилось даже грузового фургона. Дорога петляла среди обожженных солнцем холмов, и Дино, растекшись по сиденью, провожал взглядом высохшие виноградники. Нынешнее лето выдалось необычайно жарким, и фермеры в его родных местах тоже скорбели о потере урожая.  
Они миновали Вернаску и были где-то между Сильвани и Пеллегрино, когда Сквало сказал: «Началось!» — и надавил на газ. «Росса» захрапела, как настоящая лошадь, и рванула вперед, убегая от преследователей, но впереди у поворота на север, еще несколько черных машин полностью перегораживали дорогу.  
Дино вцепился в ручку дверцы с такой силой, что у него заболело запястье. Взглянул украдкой на сосредоточенный профиль Сквало.  
— Не прорвемся, — предупредил он, но Сквало только сдвинул брови и прижал ботинком педаль газа так настойчиво, что «Росса» взвизгнула от ужаса, и Дино чуть не взвизгнул вместе с ней. Впервые за все время он не был рад тому, что 206-я предназначалась только для двоих и в ней отсутствовало заднее сиденье. На нем бы как раз уместились сейчас Дино и все сопровождающие его сомнения.  
Он все-таки не выдержал и закричал:  
— Мы оба умрем, ты, идиот! — но было слишком поздно, он уже мог разглядеть изумленные рожи тех парней с автоматами, что повылезали из своих черных ланчия-тезис и теперь целились в лобовое стекло.  
Которое, как и боковые, было сделано на заказ в мастерской Джаннини и выдерживало прямой выстрел из гранатомета. Отец полностью переоборудовал машину после покушения в Анконе в девяносто втором, когда они с Дино едва не погибли, и совершенствовал ее каждый год. Но подвеска и корпус все равно оставались слишком хрупкими — Девятый Каваллоне не желал расставаться с маневренностью и скоростью спортивного автомобиля. «Росса» протаранила две ланчии сразу, отбросив их в разные стороны, и Дино увидел, как следом отлетает решетка радиатора и маскот — серебряная лошадь. Он вжался в кожаное сиденье всем телом, проговаривая сквозь зубы gloria tibi, Domine и мечтая оказаться где-нибудь далеко за холмами и принимать грохот выстрелов за грозу.  
У «Россы» и Сквало были другие планы: измученно всхлипнули тормоза, машина развернулась в вираже, поднимая за собой хвост из пыли, автоматчики снова вскинули стволы и разрядили в «Россу» еще целую обойму; по стеклу расползлась паутина трещин. «Голову наклони!» — орал Сквало, Дино послушно опустил голову в колени, накрыл темечко руками, смотрел одним глазом из-под волос и почти ничего не видел; теперь они ехали задним ходом, убегая от пуль, но Дино знал, что это не бегство, что Сквало просто хочет разогнаться, чтобы врезаться в автоматчиков еще раз, и это приводило его в отчаяние.  
— Ты ведь не собираешься... — все-таки попробовал он.  
— Беги, — сказал Сквало и ухмыльнулся во всю зубастую пасть, — беги, Каваллоне. Беги и прячься, как ты обычно делаешь. Прыгай из тачки и беги, если хочешь быть последним трусом. В рейтингах Счетовода ты такой и есть, я уверен.  
«Росса» замерла в ожидании. Хрипя мотором, напряглась перед прыжком: еще чуть-чуть — и встала бы на дыбы. Ее красное хромированное тело дрожало от возбуждения, и Дино дрожал вместе с ней и смотрел на ладонь Сквало на рукоятке коробки передач: огрубевшую, с мозолью на большом пальце и стертыми в кровь костяшками на остальных. Сквало поглаживал лошадиную голову на рукоятке, словно пытался успокоить взбудораженную «Россу».  
«Почему ты никогда не пользуешься огнестрельным? — чуть не спросил Дино, — Мы бы могли уложить их отсюда и не рисковать». Но он сомневался, что хочет услышать ответ Сквало на это предложение.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, — Сквало облизнулся, не отрывая взгляда от автоматчиков. — Будешь трусить — никогда не станешь настоящим боссом, понял? Так что держись.  
«Росса» сорвалась с места точно в тот момент, когда четверо из шести противников потянулись за новой обоймой; Сквало высунул руку с мечом и разрезал первого из них, пока «Росса» отбрасывала колесами второго, она зацепила еще одного, и его бросило на лобовое стекло. Перед глазами Дино мелькнуло немолодое, вялое лицо и тут же исчезло — третий не удержался на капоте и тоже улетел под колеса; остальные разбежались в стороны и теперь стреляли короткими очередями, спрятавшись за останками двух ланчий.  
Еще две машины — те, что преследовали их перед началом схватки — остановились поодаль, выжидая.  
— Уроды, — сквозь зубы прокомментировал Сквало. — Ждут, когда эти нас измотают. Чтобы добить.  
— Я думаю, — выдохнул Дино, глядя, как исчезает пейзаж за боковым стеклом, а само оно превращается в мелкий витраж, — у них все получится.  
— Ха! И это говорит босс Вонголы? Недаром стариканы считают тебя жалким сопляком. Посиди-ка в машине, — велел Сквало. — Никого не впускай. Я скоро вернусь.  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Дино. Его крик утонул в грохоте выстрелов.  
Он боялся, он чертовски боялся. Так, что все его тело трясло как в ознобе. Он слышал стук собственных зубов, руки почти не слушались, когда он потянулся к дверце машины, но Сквало был теперь там, снаружи, и Дино должен был быть вместе с ним.  
Он едва вспомнил про хлыст, спрятанный в рюкзаке.  
Намотал его на руку, толкнул дверцу и вывалился наружу, взбив целое облако дорожной пыли.  
— Какого черта! — знакомо завопили справа.  
Дино поднялся на четвереньки и потряс головой, пытаясь справиться с шумом. Он едва понимал, что вокруг происходит, да и видел плохо: челка слишком отросла, — но фигуру Сквало — черную, узкую, длинную, похожую на восклицательный знак — он увидел чересчур хорошо.  
Движения Сквало завораживали — лаконичные, точные, безупречно смертоносные. Еще с тех пор, как Дино впервые увидел их в школе Вару, когда Сквало защитил его от того мерзкого толстяка, как его звали... Зукко? Разрезал его спину, как спелый арбуз — одним молниеносным, незаметным ударом.  
Иногда Дино жалел, что его память была такой избирательной и жадной. Она не желала тратить себя на математику или еще что-нибудь незначительное, и ей понадобилось много времени, чтобы запомнить имена боссов всех Десяти семей, зато она не могла расстаться ни с чем действительно важным, что однажды ей довелось заполучить, и цеплялась за каждую мелочь.  
Иногда он был очень этому рад, вот как сейчас.  
Он думал о том, что никогда не видел ничего красивее и, наверное, не увидит. Думал, что Сквало не зря называют чудо-мечником, лучшим за всю историю Вонголы, и что в подземелье в ту жуткую ночь Сквало был прекрасен как никогда. Он слишком много думал обо всем этом, поэтому когда перед ним вдруг появился кто-то чужой, пахнущий потом и плохим одеколоном, Дино не успел как следует размахнуться кнутом и так неудачно выбросил вперед руку, что чуть не вывихнул запястье. Кнут не достал до жертвы, вместо этого щелкнул по земле, разбрасывая клочья пыли и мелкие камешки, и сначала Дино споткнулся и чуть не упал, а потом услышал возглас того мужика и знакомую ругань, и для него она звучала нежнее ангельского хора.  
— А ну отойди от него, козел, — сказал Сквало.  
Меч сверкнул среди пыли, как молния, кровь брызнула Дино на лицо, и ему почудилось, что его окропили святой водой. Он чувствовал ее на губах, и у нее был вкус металла. Вкус меча Сквало.  
— Откуда ты взял эту хреновину! — заорал Сквало, хватая его за плечо и оттаскивая в сторону. — Сам себя поранишь, идиот.  
— Это не хреновина, — обиженно сказал Дино. — Это Кнут бешеного мустанга.  
Кнут волочился следом, оставляя за собой извилистый змеиный след.  
— И почему я должен возиться с тобой, — сквозь зубы говорил Сквало. — Где, в конце концов, твой мужик в очках?  
— Ромарио уехал с поручением в Милан. Он выполняет для семьи важную работу.  
Сквало скривился и воткнул меч в еще одного противника — по самую рукоять.  
— До чего же ты бесполезный! — рявкнул он. — У тебя что, даже никакого способа связи с ними нет на крайний случай? Я единственный, кто за все отдувается?  
— А, — сказал Дино и остановился. — Я и позабыл.  
Он приподнял брючину, демонстрируя браслет на щиколотке. Слишком широкий, он почти провалился в кроссовок. Сигнал, приветливо подмигивал зеленым, сообщая о том, что помощь близка.  
Дино виновато уставился на Сквало, но Сквало смотрел не на него, а куда-то в сторону.  
— Ну надо же, — саркастично выдал он. — Все-таки добрались. Торопились как на похороны.  
Дино даже не успел обернуться. Просто услышал, как хлопают дверцы автомобилей, одна за другой. Услышал, как люди выходят и встают за его спиной живой цепью, и его охватило привычное теплое чувство.  
— Мы из Пелегрино, — произнес мужской голос, слишком мягкий и слишком уверенный, чтобы быть голосом местного фермера. — Реборн позвонил нам. Мы из Вонголы, синьор Каваллоне. Мы ваши люди.  
Его люди были здесь, и он снова ощутил это: как мышцы наливаются силой, а кнут становится невесомым и будто оживает в ладони, срастается с ней в одно целое, чтобы следовать воле хозяина чутко и податливо.  
Теперь гибкая кожаная плеть подчинялась малейшему движению руки.  
«Дух пастухов-коноводов, наших предков, — говорил отец, — живет в твоей душе, Дино. Их кровь струится по твоим жилам».  
Конокрадов, а не коноводов, немедленно поправлял Реборн, и отец тут же заговаривал о чем-то другом, например, о том, какое превосходное брунелло ему прислали друзья из Тосканы.  
«Какая разница, конокрады или коноводы, — думал Дино, затягивая кнут на шее одного из нападавших. — Мы Каваллоне, это главное».  
Натянуть на локоть, повернуть рукоятку, дернуть в сторону, отрывая чью-то голову — он даже не задумывался о движениях, их диктовал дух конокрадов и коноводов, и тот же самый дух, вероятно, чуял, с какой стороны его будут атаковать, и предугадывал намерения противника. Тот же самый дух услышал свист пули быстрее, чем сумел бы Бесполезный Дино, и поймал ее за четверть секунды до того, как она пробила бы грудь Сквало — поймал самым кончиком кнута и вернул прямо в горло стрелка.  
Сквало посмотрел на него с таким изумлением, что Дино не упустил бы возможности позабавиться на этот счет — но его отвлекла сильная боль, растекшаяся по всей левой руке от плеча до запястья. Он заткнул кнут за пояс и зашипел, задирая рукав.  
Татуировки на коже горели красным, как будто их только что выжгли на ней. Наверное, они все еще не привыкли к его телу или считали его неподходящим для себя. Но теперь Дино был их владельцем, и он никому не отдал бы право их носить. Это были татуировки Каваллоне, которые носил отец и с которыми он умер.

— Эй, — сказал Сквало, когда все стихло. — Я разбил твою тачку.  
Он выглядел настолько виноватым, насколько вообще был на это способен, и Дино тут же его простил, разве мог он поступить иначе.  
— Это ничего, — соврал он, сглатывая пыль и слезы, — ерунда. Она все равно... старая. Очень. Я новую куплю. Гораздо лучше!  
— Мы даже до Пармы не доехали.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал Дино как можно более небрежным тоном. — Съездим в Парму позже. Много раз.  
Сквало хмыкнул насмешливо. Он стоял совсем рядом и внимательно разглядывал руку Дино.  
— Что такое «Баракка»? — спросил он.  
— Один из наших предков, — ответил Дино наобум. Рассказывать про летчиков Первой мировой он сейчас был не в настроении.  
— Кажется, — заметил Сквало, трогая пальцем татуировку, — теперь ты точно пройдешь конфирмацию, Каваллоне. В костюме или без него.  
Дино было щекотно и страшно.

***

— Ты должен жить в замке, — сказал Сквало. — Им не нравится, что ты торчишь здесь, в доме своего папаши. Хороший дом, — он стукнул кулаком по деревянной двери, — но не подходит для босса Вонголы.  
— Мой отец умер на пороге этого дома, — Дино посмотрел в окно. Там, за подсолнуховым полем, дорога уходила в небеса, обвиваясь лентой вокруг холмов. — Это единственное место, где я хочу жить. Ни о каком другом и речи быть не может.  
Церемония посвящения была назначена на следующую неделю, и уже несколько дней подряд татуировки болели так сильно, что он ворочался в кровати до самого утра и никак не мог заснуть.  
Они начинали болеть, когда он нервничал, и чем ближе была церемония, тем хуже становилось, все ощущения, сомнения и страхи сворачивались в беспокойно шевелящийся клубок, и ему было так же тоскливо и одиноко, как пару лет назад, когда его отец умирал в соседней комнате, а он оказался слишком труслив, чтобы заходить туда к нему, в темную спальню, где пахло лекарствами, пылью и смертью. Именно там — как нигде — он чувствовал себя наследником старого дома и семейной истории, развешанной портретами на стенах. Дино чувствовал ее тяжесть на своих плечах, она усиливалась с каждым вздохом больного, и он не выдержал, убежал в панике прочь. Он всегда убегал, когда ему становилось страшно, бежал и не мог остановиться.  
Только после смерти отца он догадался, что сама мафия была той темной комнатой, в которую он так долго боялся войти. А когда все-таки вошел, долго смотрел на закрывающуюся дверь. Свет за ней тускнел, съедаемый мраком, но глаза Дино постепенно привыкли к темноте.  
— Я сделал предупреждение Филиппо Д'Аготи, — сказал Сквало, водружая на стол украшенную паутиной бутылку, — как ты и хотел. Все его винные погреба. И его гараж. Бел особенно повеселился сегодня. Но этот мужик просто помешан на лошадях, — сказал он. — Зря ты не захотел отрезать голову его жеребцу, как я предлагал.  
— Лошадей мы не трогаем, — отрезал Дино, — это тебе не тачки. Хотя ту альфа-ромео шестьдесят пятого года я бы на его месте спас даже ценой собственной жизни.  
— Тачки — фигня, — сообщил Сквало новую важную информацию.  
Дино не собирался с ним спорить.  
— Д'Аготи слишком суетились на нашей территории. И это его сестра — жена того прокурора, что завел дело против нашего банкира накануне заключения сделки со строительством парка аттракционов, — он коротко вздохнул. — Может, это просто совпадение. А может, и нет.  
— Охота тебе тратить время на предупреждения. Можно было обойтись взрывом, как с Капамонико. Громко, красиво, эффективно, — Сквало оглянулся вокруг в поисках кресла. — Все старье отправить на помойку, им там самое место.  
— Ничего не имею против старых семей, — сказал Дино. — Мы просто избавляемся от устаревшей системы отношений.  
— Выносим старперов, — настойчиво поправил Сквало.  
— Взгляни, — сказал Дино, подталкивая папку вперед по столу, — донесение от Ромарио. Я поручил ему выяснить как следует историю пламени Вонголы. И особое внимание уделить пламени Тимотео... Девятого. Возможно, мы найдем что-нибудь, что позволит вытащить его из льдины.  
— Ты, — Сквало упал в кресло, закинул ноги на стол. Перелистнул несколько страниц, фыркнул и отправил папку обратно на стол, — все еще веришь, что мы сможем сделать это?  
Дино разглядывал подошвы его тяжелых шипованных ботинок.  
— Я же обещал, — сказал он. — Я хочу помочь тебе.  
Сквало смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
— С чего ты взял, — небрежно бросил он, — что мне нужна твоя помощь? Себе лучше помоги, Каваллоне. Ты себя в зеркале видел? Рожа бледная, как у призрака. Что, тяжело быть главным? Не справляешься?  
— Будь серьезнее, — посоветовал Дино. — Прочти, о чем он пишет. Эти штуки... кольца Вонголы... они не только для дела с Занзасом годятся. Они способны сделать нас сильнее. Тебя и меня. Ты сможешь стать тем, кем всегда хотел. Лучшим мечником в мире.  
Сквало посмотрел на него снисходительно:  
— Я уже лучший мечник в мире, лопух. Обойдусь без твоих игрушек.  
Его рука будто невзначай лежала на папке, и Дино уже слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы поверить в эту демонстративную незаинтересованность.  
— Что с тобой? — вдруг спросил Сквало. Скинул ноги на пол, резко подался вперед, перегибаясь через стол и вглядываясь в лицо Дино. — Ты и правда кошмарно выглядишь, Каваллоне. Совесть мучает? — он осклабился.  
Словно в ответ на его слова татуировки снова вспыхнули огнем на его теле, отозвались в мышцах ноющей болью. Дино громко потянул воздух носом, не справившись с приступом.  
— Болят, — признался он. — Они то и дело болят, будто свежие. Я не знаю... может, я делаю что-то не так? Может, надо было по-другому?  
Еще несколько долгих мгновений Сквало смотрел на него в упор, потом хмыкнул и повалился назад, в кресло.  
— Я сюда не сказки слушать пришел, — сказал он, — и не всякое нытье. Реборн сказал, у тебя для меня еще какая-то работа.  
Дино запустил пальцы в волосы и наклонился над столом.  
— Черт, мне так не хотелось этого делать... я бы предпочел решить все мирно. Но они, похоже, не принимают нас всерьез. До сих пор.  
Цепочка с крестом раскачивалась на его шее из стороны в сторону. Сквало следил за ней настороженно, как охотящаяся кошка.  
— Просто назови мне имя, — сказал он.  
Дино не убрал ладони от лица, только раздвинул пальцы и взглянул одним глазом из-под челки.  
— Что?  
— Кончай страдать и назови имя. Можешь сожалеть обо всем сколько угодно, но ты же меня не для того позвал, чтобы я на твои муки полюбовался. И не для того, чтобы тебя отговаривать.  
Дино почти улыбнулся, но тут же прикрыл улыбку взмахом руки.  
— Ты прав. Ты почти всегда прав.  
— Имя, Каваллоне.  
Дино откинул голову назад и ударился затылком о спинку кресла.  
— Ирреголаре. Это должны быть Ирреголаре. Все, которые остались.  
В его голосе слышалось извинение, но в него была завернута непреклонность.  
Сквало встал и развернулся одним плавным движением, и зашагал к двери, но Дино напоследок прицелился в его спину — он теперь тоже так умел, быстро научился:  
— Сквало. Ты... считаешь, что я плохой человек, да?  
Сквало помедлил, прежде чем с треском повернуть ручку. Дино хорошо помнил, как она впивается в ладонь бронзовыми шипами. Через эту дверь обычно выходили нежеланные гости, а тех, кто заслуживал большего, отец обычно уводил в соседнюю комнату выпить тосканского среди книг и картин, и там была еще одна, куда более добродушная дверь. Она вела в сад, к фонтану.  
— Даже если у Занзаса будет шанс вернуться, — поспешно сказал Дино, — никто из них не примет его и не позволит ему стать боссом Вонголы. Они сами способны убить кого угодно, хоть родного брата, но они ухватятся за мораль и сделают вид, что это оскорбляет их достоинство. Чем меньше старых, консервативных семей останется в Альянсе, тем проще ему будет вернуться, верно?  
Затылок Сквало никак не отреагировал. Даже не шевельнулся.  
— То, что мы делаем, — уточнил Дино, — не слишком хорошо. Но это ради лучшего... ты согласен? Я ведь прав?  
Сквало повернулся в профиль, и Дино сразу выдохнул облегченно.  
— Мне плевать, хороший ты или плохой, — отрезал Сквало. — Но если ты позволишь кому-нибудь... — кому угодно! — отыметь Вонголу, я своими руками отрежу тебе башку.  
— Хорошо, — просиял Дино. — Обязательно.  
— И еще, — добавил он, когда дверь за Сквало захлопнулась. — Постригись. Пожалуйста.

***

— Я передал ему привет от тебя, — сказал Сквало. — Когда он лежал на полу и хрипел, как свинья.  
— Надеюсь, его дети не видели этого, — Дино поморщился, представив себе всю картину в красках.  
— У него были дети? — Сквало спрашивал о них так, словно речь шла о домашних животных.  
— Двое. Знаешь, я до сих пор признателен Ирреголаре за то, что они выманили меня на переговоры и я не видел, как мой отец умирает на пороге собственного дома. Наверное, — Дино помолчал, подбирая нужное слово, — я должен быть... признателен? Они прекратили его страдания и позволили ему умереть как настоящему дону.  
— Ну, — сказал Сквало, подставляя бокал под горлышко бутылки. — Считай, что ты выразил им свою благодарность. Голову Леопардо я отослал Бовино, чтобы они запомнили, что бывает с теми, кто идет против семьи.  
— Хорошие люди, — рассеянно сказал Дино, — это те, которые наказывают плохих. Но ты, — он отвлекся от своих мыслей и обвел рукой комнату, — так и не сказал, почему мы встречаемся в этом месте.  
Сквало проводил взглядом девицу в коротких шелковых шортах, потом переключился на другую, в красной кружевной рубашке. Она шла к ним с еще одним подносом, на котором было слишком много винных бутылок и подозрительно мало бокалов. Всего два.  
— Привел тебя, чтобы ты наконец научился быть мужиком, Каваллоне. Ты же у нас, — Сквало хохотнул, — настоящий жеребец, так?  
Дино покраснел так густо, что сам почувствовал. И так и не нашелся, что ответить.  
— Ты что, — прищурился Сквало, — не парень, что ли? Будто у тебя нет этих потребностей... ну, ты понял, — он сделал неприличный жест рукой, и Дино почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки. — Или жалкий типа босс Вонголы передергивает на девиц из журналов, вместо того чтобы наслаждаться тем, что ему положено?  
Он говорил с насмешкой, но смотрел на Дино выжидающе, и на лице его будто лежала неясная тень. Последнее время он был задумчивее обычного, и Дино было не по себе всякий раз, когда он ловил на себе взгляд Сквало, долгий и обеспокоенный.  
— Я, — сказал Дино, чтобы наконец что-нибудь сказать, — не собираюсь жениться.  
Сквало фыркнул.  
— Каваллоне, — возразил он, — даже такой неудачник, как ты, должен понимать, что это можно делать не только с женой. И гораздо лучше, — он вытянулся на диване, устраивая голову на коленях у подвернувшейся девицы, — делать это не с женой. Поверь моему опы... Ну, мой отец так говорил.  
— Твой отец, — ответил Дино, — был примерным семьянином. Реборн мне рассказывал.  
— Я бы твоего Реборна, — мечтательно произнес Сквало и потянул свою девицу за длинный локон, заставляя наклониться и поцеловать его, — упаковал в бетон и отправил на дно Неаполитанского залива рыб кормить. Задолбал.  
Похоже, его новой подружке это понравилось.  
— Какой плохой мальчик, — захихикала она.  
Дино был с ней полностью согласен.  
— А ты, наоборот, хороший, — сказала другая девушка, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Так ведь?  
Она говорила с южным акцентом, пьянящим, как морской бриз.  
— Слишком хороший, — подтвердила она и погладила его по щеке. — Так и хочется испортить. Ложись-ка сюда.  
— Вы правда думаете, — спросил Дино, послушно падая на спину, — что я такой, каким...  
Она наклонилась и поцеловала его. У нее во рту было слишком горькое, слишком пьяное вино, оно соскользнуло с ее языка и немедленно утекло в горло, и Дино поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
— Невинный, — с нежностью пропела она, — как ангел.  
И угостила его еще одним глотком. Язык у нее был длинный и подвижный, как змея, и Дино зажмурился от непривычного ощущения и замер, представив, как эта змея заползает в него все глубже и глубже и сворачивается в желудке клубком.  
Женщин рядом с ним оказалось сразу две, но он видел только эту первую, с длинными черными волосами и хищной улыбкой. Она гладила его лицо одной рукой, а другую сунула под футболку, и от прикосновений ее жестких, худых пальцев ему было неловко и смешно, он чувствовал, что краснеет, а она продолжала лукаво улыбаться. Наверное, она неправильно все понимала, но он не сумел бы ей объяснить: его голос застрял где-то глубоко в груди и не мог выбраться наружу.  
Он смотрел на ее пышную грудь, почти выпадающую из кружевного корсажа, и почему-то вспоминал лето в Виченце, когда деревенские дети привели его посмотреть на недавно ощенившуюся суку. У нее было восемь щенков... или десять? Они ползали возле ее живота, тыкаясь носом в набухшие соски, и громко скулили, требуя молока, и взгляд у нее был такой же самодовольный, как у этой женщины в кружевах.  
Вторая была невидима. Ее смех рассыпался по его волосам, и Дино тонул в облаке ее духов, жадно глотая ртом воздух. От нее пахло мускусом и сицилийскими цветами — Дино помнил их с тех пор, как они с Ромарио ездили к друзьям отца в Палермо, — сладкий аромат флердоранжа смешивался с запахом горячей кожи. Она была совсем рядом — жаркая, гибкая, — он мельком заметил ее смуглые запястья, унизанные браслетами, и ему показалось, что это у него самого отросли новые конечности, как у индийского божества.  
Первая вдруг исчезла, опустилась куда-то вниз, и теперь он вздрагивал от ее долгих, влажных прикосновений, ему было тепло и немного сонно, будто он барахтался в нагретом солнцем море и вокруг извивались русалки, то и дело задевая его плавниками.  
Наверное, он опять сделал что-то не так, потому что услышал недовольный возглас. Такой звук иногда издавал Реборн, когда Дино становился особенно бесполезным. Он тут же отвернулся, пытаясь спрятать вспыхнувшее лицо — и увидел на соседнем диване Сквало с еще одной девушкой.  
Точнее, он видел чью-то голову, склоненную над бедрами Сквало. Золотистые пряди стекали по его коленям, а пальцы — длинные, белые, чем-то похожие на птичьи лапы — вцепились в кожаные штаны. Ее голова поднималась и опускалась, ладонь Сквало мягко, почти безвольно скользила по светлым волосам, пряталась в них и появлялась снова. Дино знал, что на этой ладони есть два шрама, один на безымянном пальце, а другой почти у самого основания, рядом с выступающей синеватой жилкой. Он никогда не спрашивал, где Сквало их получил — у Сквало было полно шрамов, и каждый он носил с гордостью, — но именно сейчас Дино захотелось знать, откуда появились именно эти два. А когда партнерша Сквало вдруг приподняла голову, схватила его руку и провела языком по пальцам, Дино окаменел. Как будто это он, а не она, только что коснулся чужой кожи, он даже ощутил во рту этот вкус, солоноватый и металлический, и испуганно сглотнул.  
— О, — раздалось снизу, — ну наконец-то. А я уж подумала, что у нас проблемы.  
Он успел позабыть об этой женщине и поэтому дернулся всем телом, когда она заговорила. Его всего будто окунули в ее рот, горячий и мокрый, и Дино всхлипнул. Еле слышно, но черноволосая его услышала и принялась облизывать его тело с еще большим усердием. Его возбуждение теперь было похоже на то, с которым он обычно просыпался утром. Измученный ночными переживаниями, но благополучно их забывший, стоило только открыть глаза.  
Дино снова повернул голову. Даже если ему не стоило этого делать.  
Сквало и его блондинка издавали куда более громкие звуки. Девица уже сняла со Сквало его майку с черепами и надписью «Рок-звезда», и его тело с крепкими сухими мышцами, узкокостное и слишком бледное для итальянца, казалось почти прозрачным, ненастоящим, словно это была иллюзия. Сквало запрокидывал голову и тяжело дышал, едва сдерживаясь. Дино видел, как напрягается его кадык, как ходят желваки под кожей, наверняка и его ресницы дрожали, но со своего места Дино не мог разглядеть и жалел об этом. У Сквало были длинные прямые ресницы с белесыми кончиками, Дино всегда отвлекался на них, когда Сквало почему-либо злился на него и таращился злобно, как настоящая акула.  
— Молодец, — одобрительно сказала брюнетка, когда он подкинул бедра вверх, пронзенный судорогой. — Сейчас, сейчас.  
В этот момент Сквало все-таки застонал, и щеки Дино полыхнули. Он издал слабый, неопределенный звук, и та, вторая девица, что гладила его сверху, тут же дотронулась до его губ сначала губами, потом пальцами — сначала погладила, потом сунула ему в рот их кончики, осторожно раздвигая зубы.  
— Нравится? Наша беленькая? — зашептали ему в ухо, и горячая волна стыда окутала его тело, как пламя Неба в минуту опасности. — Ты можешь потом сам попробовать с ней. Знаешь, как говорят? Настоящие друзья делятся всем. Если вы спали с одной женщиной, вы как братья.  
— Мы... не братья, — запротестовал Дино, замахал руками и свалился бы на пол, если бы его немедленно не подхватили.  
— Уже опьянел? — ласково засмеялись в ухо. — Немного же тебе надо. Знаешь, это лучшее кампанское вино, для лучших клиентов... Его называют вином радости. Из этого винограда делали вино еще древние римляне, в нем вкус самой земли и крови, которая ее пропитала. Лучший виноград растет только на такой почве.  
Где-то справа Сквало оглушительно захохотал, потом икнул.  
— Ты что... — хрипло сказал он, — лекцию тут читаешь? У него уже есть одна гувернантка, получше тебя. Этот парень... — его голос сорвался, и он застонал. Дино в этот момент сжали губами так сильно, что он не удержался от вздоха. Вторая девушка опять накрыла его рот своим, ее длинные волосы щекотали лицо, и Дино ничего не мог видеть из-за них, а Сквало стонал все громче, уже не стесняясь, и Дино ничего не мог слышать, кроме его голоса.

Когда он проснулся, у него болела голова. И спина. И бедра. И живот.  
Он стряхнул с себя остатки сна, убрал с плеча чужую ладонь и попытался встать с дивана, но запутался в одежде и с грохотом рухнул на пол.  
— Черт, — прошипел Дино, потирая плечо. Он разговаривал шепотом, неловко было будить остальных. Его мучила жажда, и он подумал, не заказать ли в номер воды для всех, а еще поправил на черноволосой — ее звали Джованна, если только он не перепутал ее с Сандрой — кружевное белье, потому что оно задралось и придавало ей немного нелепый вид.  
Теперь он точно знал, что ему снилось. Сегодня и всегда. И знал, почему забывал свои сны всякий раз — просто выключал их в голове каждое утро.  
Он понял это нынешней ночью, и ему сразу стало так легко и спокойно, как бывает, когда становится совсем плохо. Настолько плохо, что уже все равно. Поэтому он пил «Tаурази», обнимал Джованну, Сандру и еще одну девушку, которая появилась позже и попыталась напоить его какой-то дрянью. Сквало ее вырубил и сказал, что она точно работает на Каламбо, если ее вскрыть, они сами убедятся. «Она новенькая, — подтвердила Джованна. — Такая стерва».  
Они убрали ее куда-то и продолжили пить.  
А потом Дино тошнило в керамический кувшин с синими и желтыми узорами. Он знал, где такие делают, в Урбино, еще с шестнадцатого века, у них дома было много такой майолики. Отец рассказывал, что мать ее любила и собирала.  
Поэтому Дино обнимал кувшин нежно, как самую дорогую вещь. Его выворачивало наизнанку, а он прижимал к себе кувшин и плакал, потому что это был единственный момент за всю ночь, когда его никто не видел.  
Он неуверенно потоптался босыми ногами по полу. Сделал шаг и вскрикнул: под ступню попало что-то острое. Дино задрал ногу, проверяя, не поранил ли кожу, запрыгал на другой и чуть не свалился на пол еще раз, поскользнувшись на какой-то шелковистой тряпке.  
Он наклонился и поднял тот острый предмет, на который наступил.  
Это была одна из подвесок Сквало, тех, что он таскал на шее на кожаных шнурках. Они обычно свисали целой гроздью: миниатюрные черепа, кресты, древние символы, одна напоминала вертолетный винт, а та, что сейчас лежала в ладони Дино, была сделана из оружейной гильзы.  
Только сейчас он понял, что это такое на самом деле.  
Гильза из мерцающего серебристого сплава с хорошо узнаваемым клеймом на донце. Две пересекающиеся диагональные линии, образующие букву икс, тускло блеснули в полумраке. Блеснули как неожиданная и леденящая мысль.  
— Ммм, — раздалось с соседнего дивана. Сквало ворочался беспокойно, устроив голову на коленях спящей блондинки, а она в свою очередь обнимала пустую бутылку «Таурази».  
Дино рефлекторно сжал гильзу в кулаке и завел руку за спину, но его волнение прошло даром, Сквало не проснулся.  
Он подошел и присел рядом. Сквало спал, уткнувшись носом между женских коленей, и его волосы, теперь такие длинные, свисали до самого пола.  
Дино осторожно приподнял их и потянул, наматывая на пальцы, заставляя Сквало немного повернуться.  
— Эй, — позвал он. — Ты соврал мне.  
Сквало пробормотал что-то, сонно и пьяно. Дино не расслышал. Какое-то короткое слово.  
— Значит, — шепнул он в самое ухо Сквало, зацепил губами мочку и тут же испуганно отдернул голову, — это все-таки был он? Иначе бы ты не таскал ее с собой... да?  
Сквало зашевелился и издал еще один неразборчивый звук, но он все еще спал, Дино видел, как плотно опущены его веки. Он не удержался и провел мизинцем по кончикам ресниц.  
— Уже скоро, — все так же шепотом пообещал Дино. — Где-то через неделю. Тот человек, о котором мы говорили... — Дино опасливо покосился на спящую рядом девушку, — возвращается. Реборн сказал мне, все получилось.  
Он знал, что не стоит этого делать, но все равно наклонился и поцеловал Сквало. Вспоминая, как сегодня ночью его самого целовали Джованна, и Сандра, и кто-то еще, когда он уже был слишком пьян, чтобы запомнить, кто же это был. Сначала потрогал осторожно губами — как дотрагиваются до горячего, проверяя, можно ли пить, — потом потерся о его рот своим, чуть нажал на подбородок, заставляя губы Сквало приоткрыться, и наконец проник между ними языком, старательно сопя и жмурясь от страха. Вышло неловко и совсем невкусно, совсем не так, как он запомнил, совсем неправильно, но для бесполезного Дино даже этот поцелуй был чересчур смелым шагом вперед.  
Сквало недовольно замычал ему в рот, а где-то рядом захихикали высоким женским голосом.  
— Какой лапочка, — сказала она. — Вы только посмотрите. Ты сегодня узнал о себе кое-что новое, да, малыш? Джованна, а ты еще удивлялась, что с ним такое. Эй, Джованна! Хватит дрыхнуть, молодой господин проснулся!  
— Кажется, — прошептал молодой господин, оседая на чьи-то руки, — я гораздо хуже, чем я думал.

***

Иемицу вошел в кабинет так стремительно, словно в замке Вонголы объявили военную тревогу.  
— Наконец-то вернулся, синьор Савада, — сказал Дино, протягивая ему руку. — Я и не надеялся увидеть тебя до самого дня Святого Доминика.  
Иемицу стиснул ее в ладонях.  
— Слишком соскучился, — с широкой улыбкой ответил он. — По тебе и Реборну. По семье.  
— Долго же тебя не было, — сказал Дино. — Как уехал сразу после смерти Девятого и Совета семей, так и не появлялся больше.  
— А, — Иемицу махнул рукой. Оглянулся по сторонам, не теряя беззаботного вида. Эта безмятежность и делала его лучшим агентом Цедеф. — Ездил навестить своих.  
— Здорово, — сказал Дино, забираясь в кресло с ногами, как на сиденье отцовской «Россы». — Провел с ними почти целый год, так? Они, наверное, счастливы. Сколько лет твоему сыну, Савада-сан?  
Иемицу заулыбался еще шире.  
— Скоро будет восемь.  
— Совсем большой, да?  
— Такой сорванец, хахаха, — Иемицу огладил ладонью щеки, поскреб подбородок, — теперь за ним не уследишь, глаз да глаз нужен, как бы чего не учудил. Дети... растут так быстро.  
— Ты очень редко бываешь дома, — сочувственно произнес Дино. — Они, наверное, и не надеются, что ты появишься снова.  
Взгляд Иемицу прошел в дюйме от его головы, зацепив кончики волос.  
— Странно видеть тебя в этом кресле, — сказал он неожиданно сухим, резким тоном. — Я слышал, ты предпочитаешь свое поместье.  
— Ага, — кивнул Дино. — Но скоро семейный праздник. Надо же подготовиться.  
— Ты ведь даже не хотел быть Десятым Каваллоне, — продолжал Иемицу. — Что изменилось настолько, что ты согласился стать Десятым Вонголой?  
Дино посмотрел на него растерянно.  
— Ну, — сказал он и почесал в затылке. — Думаю, я сам изменился. В последнее время только об этом и думаю.  
Иемицу молча разглядывал портрет Тимотео за его спиной. Вид у него был озабоченный, он, похоже, очень хотел что-то сказать, но не решался.  
— Ты не сможешь разморозить его, — произнес он после паузы. Словно они продолжали давний разговор. — Я знаю, ты хочешь помочь ему... но даже если бы ты смог. Стоит ему вернуться, как он тут же окажется под судом за убийство отца.  
Дино не стал притворяться, что не понял, о чем говорит Иемицу.  
— Почему ты решил, что я собираюсь? — он опустил ноги на пол и приосанился, но кресло все еще оставалось слишком широким для него. — Я только что стал боссом, зачем же мне возвращать своего конкурента?  
Иемицу посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
— Я глава ЦЕДЕФ, если ты не забыл. Я знаю, что в последнее время ты встречался с людьми из семьи Червелло и обсуждал с ними дела Вонголы. Ты был слишком неосторожен, малыш.  
— ЦЕДЕФ превышает свои полномочия, — отчеканил Дино. Даже осекся, настолько удивился оттенкам собственного голоса. — Вы присматриваете за Вонголой, а не выслеживаете нас. Или я неправильно понял твои намерения?  
Иемицу уставился на него изумленно. Потом расплылся в улыбке, но теперь она казалась механической и заученной. Или же Дино просто не хотел ей доверять.  
— Мои намерения?  
— Ты почти убедил Девятого сделать наследником твоего, а не его сына, — сказал Дино. — Ты долго настраивал их друг против друг друга. Показал своего сына Девятому и убедил его в том, что только он сможет стать достойным наследником. Ты подстроил так, что Занзас узнал правду о том, что Тимотео — не его настоящий отец.  
— Какие глупости ты говоришь.  
— Ты единственный, кто мог знать и о том, что Занзас не сын Тимотео, и о его дневнике, и о том, где хранят пистолет накануне церемонии. Я думаю, — сказал Дино, — ты убедил его в том, что отец настроен против него. Легко было сделать это после того, как он нашел дневник. Самых недоверчивых людей иногда проще всего обмануть, не так ли? Я думаю, ты пообещал ему поддержку в борьбе против Девятого. А когда все произошло, Цедеф, конечно, встал на сторону Тимотео. И я думаю, ты отлично знал, как нужно стрелять из пистолета Занзаса так, чтобы выглядело, будто это был Занзас.  
Иемицу глубоко вздохнул.  
— Так давно не виделись, — огорченно произнес он, — и вот чем ты меня встречаешь. Ты прав, ты сильно изменился, Дино.  
— Лучше бы я оставался прежним, да? Ты и не думал, что я не соглашусь. Сначала, — Дино продолжал говорить, как будто рассказывал сказку самому себе. — Ты был в этом уверен, после того как борьба с Ирреголаре измотала нас, отца убили и меньше всего я хотел быть в мафии. Как вовремя появились эти Ирреголаре. Всплыли как из ниоткуда. Молодая, но очень целеустремленная семья. Про которую еще несколько лет назад никто не слышал. Ну ничего, — добавил он тусклым тоном. — Больше и не услышит. Их больше нет. Ирреголаре и всех тех из Альянса, кто голосовал за введение временного управления ЦЕДЕФ на тайном совете после Колыбели.  
— Я голосовал против, — возразил Иемицу.  
— Конечно, — закивал Дино, — конечно, ты голосовал против. Я бы на твоем месте тоже так сделал. Это ведь ты был тем, кто убил Девятого...  
— Это был не я, — возразил Иемицу.  
— Конечно, нет, — Дино выпрямился и положил руки на колени, как самый примерный ученик Реборна. — Ты слишком осторожен, чтобы сделать такое сам. Во время бунта ты был у всех на виду и старался, чтобы тебя запомнили. То, как ты суетился, как пытался восстановить порядок. Ты ни в коем случае не желал потерять свои позиции. Ты просто отправил в подземелье своего человека с этим пистолетом. Кто это был? Тот, которого убили в Аккуанегра в доме его семьи через два месяца после Колыбели? Какое совпадение.  
— Что? — Иемицу вздрогнул и тут же нахмурился, чтобы скрыть замешательство. — Так, значит, Оттавио...  
— Знаешь, у Каваллоне, — сказал Дино, — много друзей. Мой отец был тем, кто заводит себе друга на всю жизнь, зайдя на ужин в случайную таверну. У него было столько хороших приятелей во всех концах страны, ты не представляешь. В последнее время я получал много сообщений от них. Тебя много где видели, — он вздохнул. — В Парме у Дуккезе. В Пьяченце с Триази. Ты тоже хочешь завести побольше друзей, верно, синьор?  
Иемицу открыл рот, потом закрыл. Засмеялся коротко.  
— Ты сам все это придумал? — сказал он. — У тебя слишком богатая фантазия. Или ты насмотрелся фильмов про мафию. Дети сейчас такие впечатлительные... вот мой сын тоже слишком нервный. Конечно, я встречался с ними. Для того чтобы они тебя поддержали. Тебе сейчас понадобятся союзники. Ты... настолько не доверяешь мне, Дино?  
Дино пожал плечами.  
— Назови это интуицией, — сказал он. — Или ты тоже считаешь, что ее у меня нет? В таком случае я совершаю ужасную ошибку. Но если так, — он выдержал паузу, — поверь, я обязательно извинюсь. Перед твоей семьей.  
Громко ухнули старинные часы над камином. Время обеда.  
Никогда не опаздывай к обеду, говорил отец.  
Выражение лица Иемицу почти не изменилось, но он сморгнул и шагнул назад, и Дино понял, что победил.  
— Я всегда делал лишь то, что было лучше для Вонголы, — Иемицу повысил тон почти незаметно, но Дино все равно услышал и улыбнулся. — Я поддержал тебя, потому что так было лучше для семьи. И я рад видеть, что не ошибся в своем выборе. Ты подходишь на роль босса куда лучше, чем... убери с лица эту отвратительную улыбку, Дино.  
Дино улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Когда-то я думал, — сказал он, — каково это: улыбаться для кого-то, а не от чистого сердца? Знаете, что я понял, синьор Савада?  
— Не думаю, — медленно произнес Иемицу, — что хочу это знать.  
— Я понял, что это одно и то же. Даже если ты улыбаешься врагу, делай это от чистого сердца. Улыбаясь, ты прощаешь грехи и ему, и себе. Улыбка, — сказал Дино, — это милосердие босса. Я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил, Савада Иемицу.  
Дино поднялся с кресла, и шагнул вперед, и прошел мимо него, и совсем не боялся больше.  
Наоборот, это Иемицу его боялся. Дино почувствовал это так остро, что татуировки снова вцепились в его руку и охватили ее пылающим жгутом.  
— Я, — пояснил Дино мягко, — тебя понимаю. И даже не могу тебя осуждать. Я тоже готов сделать что угодно ради своей семьи... и того, кто мне дорог. Я уже это понял.  
— Тебе придется, — сказал Иемицу равнодушно, — убедить старых пердунов в том, что ты мне сейчас наболтал. Сопляк.  
Дино уже стоял на пороге.  
— Нет, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, — не придется. Если ЦЕДЕФ действительно хорошо делает свою работу, ты знаешь, что старых пердунов почти не осталось. А мне нужно было убедить только одного человека.  
Он закрыл за собой дверь за мгновение до того, как меч рассек воздух над головой Иемицу. Прислонился к ней спиной и стоял, пока звуки по ту сторону не стихли. Недолго, звуков было немного.  
Когда Сквало вышел в коридор, его меч был совершенно чистым.  
— Надеюсь, — сказал Дино, — тебе стало легче. Мы так долго дожидались, пока он появится. Извини за это.  
Сквало откинул со лба волосы. Выглядел он спокойным и почти расслабленным. Дино не привык видеть его таким.  
— Чего это ты извиняешься, — сказал Сквало своим обычным тоном. — Все хорошо же. Ты все-таки поселился здесь, — добавил он, сканируя взглядом коридор. — А так долго выпендривался. Пижон.  
Дино усмехнулся.  
— Те, кого завербовал Иемицу, могут перейти в наступление, а здесь гораздо безопаснее. И мы сможем спустить его тело через потайной проход в западной стене.  
— Что за... Откуда ты о нем знаешь?  
— Реборн раздобыл для меня строительный план здания, — сказал Дино. — Легко понять, где именно он не совпадает с тем, как выглядит дом теперь.  
Во взгляде Сквало впервые мелькнуло что-то вроде уважения. К этому Дино тоже не привык, но ощущение было приятным.  
— Что с его отпрыском?  
— Сын не отвечает за грязные делишки своего отца. Не волнуйся, Реборн сказал, что лично присмотрит за ним. Он отлично разбирается в таких делах. Он все сделает как надо.

***

— Можешь доводить его до совершенства, сколько захочешь, — сказал Дино и положил пистолет на верстак. — У тебя масса времени, синьор. Только есть одно условие. Сделай мне еще один такой же. С гербом и буквой. Точную копию первого.  
Джаннини даже забыл предложить ему вина, так удивился.  
— Зачем тебе еще один, Альфредино?  
— Это подарок, — объяснил он, — для близкого друга. Что-то вроде символа бесконечной надежды. Обещание на завтра.  
— Ох уж эти подростки, — проворчал Джаннини, прижимая беретту к груди, как родного сына. — Такие романтики.  
Дино нащупал в кармане гильзу и стиснул в пальцах. В последние дни это движение стало его постоянной привычкой. И постоянной тайной.  
— Это еще не все, — сказал Дино. — Я куда больший романтик, чем ты думаешь. Мне нужны кольца Вонголы. — Все семь. Истинное оружие семьи, благодаря которому она и добилась своего превосходства.  
— Значит, — Джаннини усмехнулся, — ты все-таки прослышал о них. Я и не сомневался. Но ты никогда их не найдешь, — сказал он. — О них знал только Иемицу и хранил их для Девятого как сокровище... а мы, — Джаннини понизил голос, — оба знаем, что он уехал с секретным заданием в Гонконг и никогда больше не вернется.  
Дино удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Ах да, — сказал он и сдвинул брови, припоминая. — Реборн ведь говорил мне, что Чистильшик Донато — твой двоюродный брат.  
Джаннини важно кивнул.  
— Донато — отличный парень. И, что еще важнее, создан для этой работы. А Иемицу, — он щелкнул языком, — мне никогда не нравился. Но жаль его сынишку. Не попрощался с отцом до его отъезда.  
— Я со своим тоже не попрощался, — сказал Дино и положил кнут на верстак. — Его надо починить, Джаннини. И свинца в наконечник добавь побольше. Моя рука окрепла, ей нужен новый вес. В прошлый раз несбалансированный удар чуть не стоил мне запястья.  
— Сделаем.  
— А про кольца и остальное... не распространяйся, о'кей? Надеюсь, в вашей семье принято хранить секреты, — Дино подмигнул. — В нашей семье.  
— Не сомневайтесь, синьор Вонгола, — Джаннини ухмыльнулся. — Но вы поступили опрометчиво. Вам стоило сначала выяснить, где он прячет кольца, прежде чем отрезать ему голову.  
Дино беззаботно махнул рукой.  
— У меня много времени на то, чтобы раскрыть любые из секретов Вонголы. Поверь, я еще вытащу их наружу, все без исключения. Просто не сразу. Не сейчас. Но тебе и правда лучше молчать об этом как следует, — добавил он, поворачиваясь к Джаннини спиной. Ей больше не было больно от чужих взглядов. — Сам знаешь, кто мой наставник. Нет никого в семье Вонгола, кто был бы опаснее него.

конец


End file.
